


Not so small talk about the weather

by littlepieceofshit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First writing on here, I have my fandoms, Other, but this is my own story., enjoy, it's a quick read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofshit/pseuds/littlepieceofshit
Summary: A battle for affection, trying to be something you're not, and staying true to yourself, no matter what that may mean.
It's a short, little story I wrote, with no fandom. If you end up liking this, give me a really creative prompt to work with, as I don't mind, and it would be fun to do. No harsh criticism please, I'm just starting out. Though I would like some tips.





	

When will you realize?

You can’t live without I?

You love sunshine

You want to suck it up at every chance you get

But you don’t need it

You need water

And I

I am rain

In the desert, people will beg for me.

Pray for me.

AND YET STILL

You want sunshine

The light’s too bright

You should let go

You think you’re a flower

But honey

You’re moss

And you know what

I’m tired.

I’m tired of trying to keep up with the light.

I’m just so tired of trying to be soft, and warm like light,

When in reality…

I’m cold.

Very.

Very.  
Cold.

I.

I am cold

Hard

And dangerous.

I am hail.

So enough of the games.

I’ll crash down on you

You won’t even recognize me anymore

No more trying to worm my way into your life

You don’t have a choice anymore

I’m going to hurt.

You.

You’re going to run back to light.

And yes, light’s going to try and help you.

But to get rid of me…

You’re going to need more light than you’re used to.

She’s going to burn.

Like hell.

And just like you wanted, I’m going to melt.

Into what again?

Water.

I will watch you beg,

For what you were trying to avoid in the first place :)

But hun.

I end.

The rain always stops pouring.

 

Light?

Doesn’t.

Light is always there,

even if you don’t feel it.

So as soon as you feel comfortable again,

Light, is going to suck me away from you.

And yet again.

You.

Will beg for me.

Pleading for her to stop.

To let you keep me.

But she’s just so blind.

Unlike me, she’s blind to what you need.  
She will keep taking.

 

And taking.

And taking.

Until there’s no trace of me left.

And you shall wither away.

Dry and crackled.

Just a corpse of what you used to be.

And I?

After letting myself go, I will renew.

And rise to the sky.

And then I will come back.

Drizzling down to those who will appreciate me.

Light shall remain a murderess.

You, a dead, corpse of my past.

And I, a saint.

That no one can live without.


End file.
